Ornamental objects, such as stones, rhinestones, and crystals, are often used to decorate various products made of some type of material or fabric. For example, clothing, paper products such as greeting cards, artwork, cell phone covers, leather accessories, and the like may have stones or crystals mounted thereon to enhance the ornamental design.
There are three common methods for attaching such crystals to the material or fabric. First, the stone setting may be sewn or adhered to the material, with the stone retained in the setting on the top or outer surface of the material. Thread may not securely fasten the crystal, and thread breakage leads to loss of the crystal. Crystals may also be adhered to the outer surface of the material. However, adhesives may not provide a sufficient bond between the material and the crystal, particularly through repeated washing or cleaning of clothing. Crystals and stones may also be attached to the material using settings having prongs which extend through the material and are crimped over the crystal, which sits on the top or outer side of the material and the setting being on the back or inside of the material.
Typically, crystals used in the prior art are flat, low profile rhinestones which do not reflect, refract or disburse light as brilliantly as do full-sized, deep-profile crystals. Thus, such rhinestones are not as appealing or attractive as a full crystal, such as a stone.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for embedding decorative objects, such as deep profile crystals or stones, firmly in a sheet of material, without the use of adhesives or thread.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a bejeweled product wherein a deep-profile stone is mounted through a slit in a sheet of material such that the stone resides on opposite sides of the material.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an assembly for mounting a stone into a sheet of material, including tools for cutting the material, positioning a setting for the stone, and positioning the stone in the setting.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for quickly and easily mounting stones on to material.
Yet another objective of the present invention is an automated method and apparatus for setting ornamental or decorative stones or crystals into a sheet of material.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus which can simultaneously mount a plurality of stones and crystals to a sheet of material.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for mounting stones and crystals having different shapes and sizes to a sheet of material.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for securely and durably mounting stones and crystals on to a sheet of material, and which are effective and efficient.